


Kaleidoscope

by CheshireCaine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, GinIchi WinterFest 2020, Love, M/M, implied Seasonal Affective Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Gin waits for spring.
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: GinIchi WinterFest 2020





	Kaleidoscope

Cliché it was. But something about the changing of the seasons reflected onto Gin’s skin, transforming his colours as through stained glass.

He shared a love of spring with Aizen. There was a peaceful quality in cherry blossom petals sweeping onto his face. Even in the steam of his revengee’s tea, wafting into the air.

But winter – cold, dreary winter. Winter was cold like lecture halls. Night in the 5th, ostensibly finishing paperwork. Treading Hueco Mundo, the sand scrunching as flagrantly as snow in winter in the 64th, North, Yukitōge. His hair didn’t blend in so easily with the crispness of the white dunes as it did the snow, but his captain’s haori drew hard lines over his uniform and nauseatingly, it fit better.

Winter was just- waiting for spring. And so, Gin waited. He’d abandoned his hunched pose of rubbing his toes – the chill penetrating his tabi like his feet were soaked in water – for a tense recline on the wood of the porch, at least spared from the frost that dewed the grass.

“If you’re so cold, why are you sitting out here?” Ichigo stroked Gin’s hair in greeting, confused by the smile adorning his face.

Gin skimmed down Ichigo’s jawline, fingers meeting at his chin and dropping to Gin’s chest. Ichigo’s cheeks flushed from the cold of Gin’s fingerprints, but he didn’t recoil at the sensation.

He rubbed some warmth into the loose fist over his heart. “Waiting.”

Ichigo had already taken Gin’s hand in both of his, massaging glorious, stinging warmth into his numb skin. “What for?”

“You.” Gin shuffled his head into Ichigo’s lap. “Orange is more f’r autumn. But y’r tulip hair works just fine ta make it spring.”

“T-Tulip hair?!”

“It’s cute on ya, Ichigo. Brings its own heat too.”

Just looking at his face made Gin feel warm.

“And y’r blush about makes your face match the mane.”

“I’m only a tulip if you’re a blue Himalayan poppy.”

Gin was impressed; Ichigo held it together bravely.

“Tricky to grow.” Ichigo tapped the space between his eyes and Gin crinkled his nose like an unhappy kid. “From shade and cold, but thrives in June and July. Very unique.” Ichigo pulled his hands away and gently smacked his palms together a few times. “The colour of your eyes.”

“Ya love me.”

“Wha– Where’s that come from?”

“You. Staring at m’eyes so long ya know what flowers they’re like.”

“Yeah, well. I thought they looked different in the summer, but they’re not. It’s more like different things shaded by the same stained glass. Plus . . .”

Gin squeezed his knee.

“They’re yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> took great delight in using a Gardener's World clip to research this.


End file.
